A Date in the Forest
by Nerdynia9
Summary: [Frozen II] The four other spirits of nature assist Jack in pulling off a date with the fifth spirit.


_The four other spirits of nature assist Jack in pulling off a date with the fifth spirit. Set after Frozen II._

* * *

"I'm heading to Arendelle to check up on Anna," Elsa reminded, now riding the Nokk, "are you coming?"

Jack smiled and shook his head. Most of the time, if she was to go back to the kingdom, he would be accompanying her. But today, he had plans. _Serious_ plans. "I'm fine, your majesty. Just go ahead."

"I'm not a queen anymore. No need to address me formally."

"Oh, right. You're a goddess."

Elsa lightly laughed at his response, her eyes mirroring the bright, blue sky. "I might come back late, but if you need anything, just head back to Arendelle--"

"--yes, yes, Elsa, don't worry about me."

"I'm not worried about you. I'm worried about the forest."

"Noted, Snowflake."

Nokk readied his feet, letting out a silent neigh, while Elsa patted the frosted skin of the water spirit, making it gallop slightly. Jack couldn't help but grin at the beauty in front of his eyes, as he observed the ice patterns that reflected the light of day; patterns that easily brought out the beauty of nature.

And sooner than he'd expected, the Nokk galloped away, leading Elsa back to Arendelle, and leaving Jack alone back in the forest.

"Stay safe," he shouted, hoping she'd hear.

"I will," said her muffled voice.

He saw her disappear at the distance and heavily sighed. Of course he was going to miss her, but there was something else that would bother him for the rest of the day.

Jack forcibly smiled and fidgeted his fingers with his staff, constantly thinking about what to do next. He had plans.

Just as his nervousness kicked in, he felt a tiny burn on his shoulder.

"Bruni, don't burn me alive."

He peered at the little salamander who was sitting quietly on his right shoulder, setting tiny flames on its back while smiling. Jack sent a small amount of snow atop Bruni's head.

In return, Bruni licked his own eyeball (which everyone found to be very adorable) and quickly eased the flares.

The spirits have gotten used to him after a couple of days, which included Bruni, who loved silently slipping himself into Jack's hoodie pocket sometimes, and Gale, who was his ally and friend for the longest time.

Though Nokk was still a bit cautious of his presence, knowing that Elsa trusted him, the horse never seemed to turn him down.

"I have _a plan_ for today!" Jack whisper-shouted eagerly, though still not brushing off his forced smile. "Let's see... _step one_, wait for Elsa to leave, which is done. _Step two_, plan the surprise date. _Great_, where do I start?"

He stared blankly at the sky, arms wide and mouth open. He sighed.

"Gale, can you help me?"

A bunch of dry leaves came straight crashing onto his face, making Jack cough in surprise.

"I'll take that as a yes."

He felt Bruni crawl towards his hand, then continued on until the crook of his staff, seemingly ready to help.

"Look, I know you all are spirits and I don't know how you can help me," Jack spoke, "and Elsa had probably explored the whole forest long before we had met, so... I guess I can't really pull this off, right?"

All of a sudden, a trail of soil began to form, leaving Jack in surprise. He didn't know what it was for, but he guessed it was the spirits helping him.

"Hold on, I wasn't expecting that you guys would decide to help me, being spirits and all--_WOAH--_"

A gust of wind brought him up, all without Jack flinging his staff or indicating that he would be ready to fly. He was floating, and with his eyebrows furrowed in confusion, Gale brought him to a silent section of the Enchanted Forest.

As he flew away, he found the Northundra, happily chatting at the light of day. He also found several reindeer and... trees. Nothing else but _trees_. _Trees_. _Trees everywhere._

Occasionally, leaves would block his sight, which annoyed him a lot.

"Are we there yet, Gale?"

Jack was getting impatient. For the first time, it wasn't him in control of the winds; rather, it was the wind controlling his path.

And then he was dropped to the ground. It turned out that Gale only carried him along the path the Earth giants had probably formed. He let out an angry groan, stood up and gripped his staff, making Bruni jump off of it.

"Look, are you guys really helping me or what?" he jeered, narrowing his eyes.

A rock rolled towards him, his sight following the path wherein the rock landed. As it stopped moving, he slowly looked up and slightly opened his mouth.

"_Oh_..."

A waterfall was nearby, pouring water towards a seemingly never-ending river that extended further down the small hill he was standing on. There were vines here and there, with white flowers budding off the tips of the leaves.

Across the river was a small patch of flat land undisturbed by the huge amount of dried leaves that covered the entire forest. Three huge stepping stones were there to easily access the other side. Around the flat patch were rusty poles wherein unlit lanterns hung atop.

Jack flew toward the other side, ignoring the stepping stones that were unexpectedly heart-shaped, and looked around in awe.

The place seemed like it was there for such a long time, for the five poles that surrounded the patch of land were rusty, and the land was mossy. He didn't know why it was there in the first place, or how it came to life, but if it makes a date with the fifth spirit easier, _why not?_

"Hey, Bruni," Jack spoke, "should I... add a table and two chairs here?"

Bruni licked his own eyeball, and Gale sent a leaf pointing upward. He knew it meant that the two were agreeing to his decision.

Jack slowly formed the objects in mind, starting from little bits of frost, up until he had formed shapes and sizes and everything. He was glad that it looked like what he wanted it to be, for he knew that Elsa was better at generating solid, icy shapes from her fingertips.

He added little frosty animals from time to time, and some icy flowers as well. _Elsa liked those._

He took a little bit longer, which he didn't realize, but not until splashes of _water_ were creeping onto his legs.

Then his hair was becoming _wet_. He felt like someone was sprinkling water straight at him just for fun. And when he turned back, he realized that the water spirit was nearby, there by the river, back to its aquatic form.

The water didn't bother him, but realizing that the Nokk was back just meant _one thing._

_Elsa was back too_.

"No, no, _NO!"_ Jack flew back to where he had last found Elsa, all while making sudden frost patterns here and there, hoping that it would create a majestic pathway.

He knew that she had stated something about coming back late, but it turned out that nothing was probably going on in Arendelle, Anna was completely fine, he probably took too long creating the chairs and the table, and _HE WASN'T DONE PREPARING YET._

"Jack? Are you there?"

He heard her muffled voice and followed it. He was right - Elsa came back early for who knows what reason.

"Elsa! I'm here!"

He had finally reached where she was and tried to land safely... but _failed_. His face went straight towards the ground, making him sigh heavily. Well, at least the staff didn't break.

"Woah, slow down! Are you alright?" Elsa spoke, kneeling down beside Jack.

Jack pushed himself up and sat down, smiling and ignoring the pain of the impact. "I'm fine, Snowflake. You're back. How are you?"

"I'm fine. Anna is fine, which is relieving, and we spent some time together all while Olaf tries not to steal cake from the kitchen. There's so much to explain, really."

"That's interesting," Jack replied, then gripped his staff and stood up. "I hope you don't mind, but can we talk while we're walking?"

"Walking? Where are we going?"

Jack smirked. "You'll see."

"If this is one of your neverending secret snowball fights, then I already know."

"No, it's not," Jack affirmed and laughed. Afterward, he lent a hand to Elsa so that she could stand up as well. "Trust me."

Elsa stood up, holding his hand, and proceeded to walk with their linked hands.

The other spirits didn't come after Jack, which was quite of a relief, but also quite a bit of a burden because he didn't really know much of what he would do during the date.

Not like the spirits could speak, but they might help him along the way.

Jack led Elsa toward the path that had been made, which was clean, considering the dried leaves that have been swept to the sides of the pathway. Oh, and _the frost._

_The frost that he had quickly made._

He wasn't expecting that it would beautifully provide patterns in their pathway, and for some reason, the frost seemed to glow, which really looked great.

"So... what are you up to?" Elsa asked, breaking the silence between them.

"Oh, nothing," Jack responded, placing his staff on his shoulder. He didn't know why he seemed confident even though there was a large chance that _his_ plan was going to fail.

Wait, _was that plan even his?_

"Nothing?" Elsa couldn't believe it, and she wouldn't. "What were you doing?"

"Eh, something. You'll know."

"Really, Jack?"

"You know, I'm more curious about the cake and how Olaf wanted to eat it. Why was there a cake in the palace in the first place?"

Elsa noticed that he changed the topic, but she couldn't really bring herself into knowing what Jack had done while she was gone. "Well, it was the chef's birthday and Olaf really wanted to join in their party. Of course, he couldn't and we wouldn't let him."

"Well, that's sad," Jack responded. He glanced at his surroundings, hoping that Elsa wouldn't ask about what was going on.

And to his surprise, she didn't ask for anything during the next couple of minutes.

Both of them were definitely in awe as the frosty patterns covered the trees, which was Jack's accidental art piece. Of course, there were trees that he had somehow covered fully in ice because of his rush, but nevertheless, it was a good sight to see.

"Well, um, here we are."

They arrived at the place that had been set up, and to Jack's surprise, everything looked so perfect. Bruni was lighting all the lanterns, Nokk was standing by the waterfall, the Earth Giants had already lent them the place, and Gale was just... everywhere.

He saw Elsa widen her eyes in awe, in complete surprise that the spirits pulled this off with him. It was a great place after all.

"Wait, but--woah, how--?"

"If you're in surprise, I'm surprised too," Jack spoke, almost admitting that the spirits did, in fact, do most of the work. "Actually, come on, it'll be better if we sat there."

Elsa knew where they were supposed to go, and carefully crossed the tiny river through the stepping stones. She noticed that the icy chairs looked great, and the table was fitting, along with the flowers on top of it.

As nature had always been, the water flowing from the river made the couple smile peacefully, and if combined with the calm swaying of the leaves and the warmth of the lanterns, it became a perfect site for a date. And not just any date; it was a date with the fifth spirit, who Jack would love to call 'the greatest woman alive'. _Oh, she looked so beautiful!_

"Would you like to sit down?" Jack offered, but Elsa shook her head.

"I can't say how much I love this, Jack," she replied, a gentle smile creeping up on her face, "and you and the other spirits did a good job."

"Oh no, thank them more. I wasn't expecting them to help me, really, but here we are."

"This is amazing."

Elsa cheerfully smiled and glanced at him, her face inches away from his. He noticed that her cheeks had reddened a little--which was a good achievement, really. He felt his surroundings cool down, yet he couldn't help but notice the warmth in his heart.

The water right behind them quickly formed a heart shape from its waves over and over again. The wind, however, revolved itself around the couple, pulling the two closer.

"I'm glad you liked it," Jack replied,

He wouldn't stop smiling at her. She was beautiful and he couldn't get enough of it. He couldn't believe how lucky he was to end up with this glamorous fifth spirit.

He loved her, and he knew it. Her eyes were the light of his day, and will always be until the end of time. Forever.

"You know what, I love you, Jack."

Elsa then hugged him tight and pressed her lips against his, with Jack being caught off guard. He placed his hands around her, dropping his staff unexpectedly, but didn't really care as he was embracing the moment.

Oh, he wasn't expecting this to go well.

_Those spirits did a good job._

* * *

As they broke away from the kiss, Jack smirked and grabbed his staff.

"This is one of those secret snowball fights, by the way," he whispered and immediately threw a snowball at her. Elsa laughed and prepared for a counter-attack. _Oh, she knew it._

Turns out the fun wasn't done yet.

* * *

**Let me know what you think! Also, I can't get Frozen II out of my head until now, so I wrote this simple fanfic.**

**Regarding the story cover****, I found the art from Pinterest.**


End file.
